The second life of a second chance
by Geminine
Summary: Sam is being reborn into the Naruto universe with a destiny she'll change the Naruto world by storm as none other than Kira Hatake, Kakashi's little sister. How much trouble could she cause? Who knows but she's willing to test that out. ( I'm currently having major Writers Block so the next chapter will be a relativity a slow process)
1. Chapter 1

The second life of a second chance ~prologue~

I was 16 years old when I died; I was killed or murdered whatever you think is fine with me because I'm still dead in the end. We all know about the devastating earth quake and tsunami in japan, I know it way better than you about the true horrors of that day. (I really don't know about the true horrors of that day since I really wasn't there, and I pray for those who truly lost their lives)

That's how I died, trapped under a house roof choking on water that was filling my lungs and all I could think about was that I hope my friend was ok. Before being crushed and drowned, I had pushed my friend out of the way and I hoped "saved her life".

Being dead was a lot less painful then dying, it was just a sudden feeling of slipping away and letting go of all the things that kept you from letting go. I still didn't want to go; I had so many things I still wanted to do and visit. I guess that's how life is, you just never know when your time on earth will end and mine has timed out.

I wasn't religious but that didn't mean I didn't believe in god it just meant I didn't know what to believe in, I just thought that when I died I would figure it all out and hear it from the big man but that wasn't what happened.

It was dark beyond all darkness I had encountered, it was one in which a full grown man would be frightened at monsters his mind could create and that was what surprised me. I never did like the dark but I could stand it, but this darkness definitely scared me, but there also was a peaceful feel to my surroundings even though I couldn't see them. That's why it came to be a surprise when a small glowing light grew and grew with flaring intensity.

I clamped my eyes shut weakly trying to peak so my eyes could adjust and the voices just made me eager to see who they were. The first voice was female, it was warm and had a richly tone.

Dear child. The woman voice spoke softly. You have a destiny unlike many, and one I which to see when you accomplish it. So to help you on your journey the woods will become an extension to your home, the animals will be your friends and family and the life that surrounds you will help in your feat.

The next voice was male; it was warm and powerful but was full of earnest love.

My child, it is truly a great journey you must travel and in one I will help you with. My eyes were half way open and I could see the blobs of blur that most likely were the two who were speaking to me, but before I could register the hand reaching towards me I felt the burning flash in my right eye.

W-who a-are you? My voice was foreign too me, it was worn and tired and most likely hasn't been used in a long while.

The deep chuckle of the man and woman intertwined in one another's, it sounded strange but familiar as if they've been with me my whole entire 16 years of life.

Rest child, and start your journey. The woman said as if she was speaking fondly to a child.

My body had listened but my inner mind had tried to force myself awake, as I had many questions on these two strangers but my body had won and I let the darkness take me.

I again wasn't able to see but the place was different then last time, I felt warm and comfortable but also wet as I was in some slime or some liquidly stuff which in all rights freaked me out. Wouldn't you?

For an hour in here it seemed like months out there, well that's what I thought any way. My feelings of freaking out diminished and my boredom grew. I had plenty of time to think over the meeting of the two strangers and my family back home, I wondered how they were and if they were ok with my passing.

For a weird moment I felt that I was being pushed downwards, and I was curious why? But the tugging and pushing just got stronger before I was pulled downward and was squeezed through some hole. I felt my head poke out first then my arms and finally my feet.

Then it occurred, was I just reborn?

The doctors probably thought I was weird, I hadn't cried when I had gotten out so they thought I wasn't breathing and was why I felt a thing touch my chest before giving a loud sigh.

Trust me I would have screamed and grossed out but I was in the middle of being shocked and that stopped my frantic screaming. I never really thought I would be reborn, I wasn't really holy. I had killed a man; by accident when he was attacking my family it scared me just not in the right way. I was fine with the whole killing man part, and that's what terrified me. I was fine killing bad men. I ignored half the things that was happening to me as I felt myself cleaned and wrapped but the arms of someone had me pealing my eyes open.

The sudden gasp of the woman holding me in here arms, was I hoped to be something good. The woman was beautiful; she had Raven jet black hair and crisp silver eyes with hints of gold. I hadn't really stopped myself from reaching towards her with my chubby fat arms. Her smile radiated with beauty, I continued to stare at the awe struck woman.

A strong hand placed itself on the woman's shoulder making her look up and she whispered something to the figure. The man I noticed had silver hair that spiked up with defying gravity.

Why does this man seem so familiar? I thought continuing to watch the talk.

Their language to me sounded like Japanese so it was easy to understand what they were saying.

She's beautiful, Kaori. The man said smiling sweetly as he watched his child and wife.

She is isn't she, and she definitely got both our looks it seems. She giggled as she replied back to her husband.

So, this must mean that man is my father and she is definitely is my mother. But why does this man look so familiar. I continued to think upon that issue while I studied him.

Green vest jacket, weird pouches to his side, and that headband. I halted, wait headband? Green vest? I narrowed my eye's trying to get a better image of the man I will be calling father before they widened like discs.

No, way! That's Sakumo Hatake the legendary Fang and Kakashi's father, and I'm his daughter! I giggled like a high school girl, while I smiled as much as my baby face could do.

This is awesome! Which really just came out as baby gibberish?

My new father just chuckled, his voice low and loving while he gently placed his hand near his wife/ my mother and gripped each other like they were going to be pulled apart any moment and neither wanted to leave.

My baby body is just utterly helpless, I felt so tired and I barely did anything but I let my eye's flicker shut and slipped into darkness.

~Time skip seven months~

My time being home was exciting to say the least, I was still a baby so I really couldn't do very much but it was fun when my big brother kakashi would come see me. We always stared for a while before we both broke into smiles; he was way different then in the anime considering he was older and had lost many people around him it made since. But still I wanted kakashi to stay happy like this but for that to happen I would have to change what was supposed to happen, no one ever said I couldn't so why not.

That was it, I was going to become a ninja and I will change the world for the better and see how that goes. snorts isn't this ironic or what?

Though no one understood what I was saying it didn't matter because it was** my** goal and **my** vow to **my** new family. You get it? Cause its **Mine.**

It was like every other day, Mom put me in my crib that was stuffed with toys my brother off training to become a ninja with dad and my mom watching me while she busied herself around the house.

I sometimes I just rolled around for a while and then do something else to ward off my boredom but today was the day it just wasn't enough my boredom his maximum level. So being the person I've always been and that was adventurous and easily bored I decided for a grand escape.

A baby grin grew on my face as I clumsily stood holding onto my baby crib and then went over to the crib latch and unhooked it. And you all know how the rest went, which just truly was me plopping on the ground and crawling away.

I was already headed out the door when a bunch of feet stood in front of me like an iron gate; I raised my baby eyebrow as I looked up at the confused faces of not only the third Hokage but jiraya, tsunade and our favorite couple kushina and Minato who isn't a couple, yet.

Seriously they know how to ruin my fun they just like continued to stand their staring at me confused. I wish I could have said "if you leave your mouth open any longer your gonna catch fly's", but no being a baby it would sound like gibberish.

My mother's screamed my name flew out from behind the front door. "Kiiiiirraaaa!"

The group sweat dropped when the door flew open and my mother being who she is froze when she saw me and totally heaved me into her arms before nervously smiling at them.

Well you're early. She said exasperated as she glanced at me.

That's one adventures kid yah got there. Jiraya stated while he pointed at me and smiled a mischievous look.

You have no idea. My mother said sagging tiredly.

My mother turned heading back to the house as our guest followed before I gave them my entire devilish grin. They were so gonna pay, they ruined my fun and now their gonna be my new fun.

Jiraya especially felt nervous about the way the kid smiled at him.

**AUTHOR/WRITER**

**Yep, I've always wanted to write one of these; this is something I've wanted to try writing one out for awhile now, and it's a self insert OC. I'll be continuing this as often as I can so please do keep reading my work if you like it and comment so I know at least someone is enjoying it as much as I do. :D**

**Sincerely, Geminine**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blood Oath **

One would wonder where the world went? Others would probably find it on crazy street or on the road of destruction, yet I find myself on another.

Their standing in the middle of the street studying a map that she held in her hands was completely looking lost. Yeah that would have been fine if you were a traveler or just visiting but this was one of it's own citizen, now that was sad.

I groaned glaring at the stupid map. Why the hell do they make these things so damn _complicated_?I thought biting my lip. I looked down one road and then the next and finally just sucked my pride up. OK, I'll admit it. I'm LOST Kakashi- nee!

A chuckle came from the roofs after a blur of silver jumped down and landed beside me. Yeah, you probably already could guess who it is. The odd silver defying hair, the mask, and don't forget the know it all attitude. Yep, that's Kakashi for you.

You really need to learn how to use a Map. He stated while snatching the paper away from me.

I snorted at the irony, even in my past life I sucked at directions.

Yeah, whatever let's go or were going to be late.

He raised an eyebrow at me before looking at the map and started down one of the roads I had looked at but was hesitant to go down. I shrugged and followed my big brother, yes the Great Know it all future pervert Kakashi is my brother. Oh, the irony...

Our father sent us with a map to the Inazuka house, the family clan that deals with dog nin's and such. Yep, were going to get Nin Dog. This probably explains how kakashi got his pug dog Paku.( sorry if I got his name wrong it's either Paku or Pakuen, so i'm just going with Paku.)

I ran into a wall, well actually someone's back. Will you warn me when your just gonna stop? I asked annoyed at the back/wall. The back/wall just snorted and continued on into the yard of the supposedly Inazuka Compound.

It was _Big_ I'll give you that not to mention it was well taken care of but my brother didn't bother to admire there work but then again that was just like him. I continued to follow him until we entered the adoption center or something like that.

My brother shuffled to the side leaving me out in the open to a grinning woman who was none other than the violent clan leader Tsume Inazuka. Don't piss her off, that includes Kushina. I shivered at the thought of those two violent woman and don't forget Lady Tsunade.

There you two are! I was getting worried, but now that your here we can start. Follow me; And you've come at a good time we got some new Pups that are ready for adoption.

I gave a look at my brother before following the woman through some doors that lead us to some gated backyard kennels. There were puppies of all kinds and shapes, all were playing with their brother of sisters while some watched us in curiosity.

Kakashi seemed to go off on his own in his search while I gazed around, there was just so many how could I choose. I wandered around admiring different pups with their personalities but I just didn't see one that you know...Clicked.

I gazed at one and then another when I whipped my head back. There it was, a black lone wolf with a white belly and a white tipped tail and in it's eye's I saw a spark of fire and it attracted me like a moth to a flame. I found myself clawing the cage trying to get a closer encounter with the lone pup that lay huddled up in the far away corner from where my reach would never get close to.

It watched me, I knew that but I couldn't look away.

AW, I see you've met our Loner.

The voice was more than a surprise it was more like a scare factor.

It was Tsume, she stood there hands on hip while she lite up with her grin watching me and then glancing back at the pup.

He's a stubborn one I'll tell yah but he'll be one hell of a partner.

I looked back at the pup, I was full of determination. It wanted me to break into his walls of defense, I wanted to be something important and something he wanted to put his trust into.

Can I try? I asked out loud. Can I try and become his partner?

I didn't mean to ask it out loud, it was more of a personal question but she answered it for me way better than I myself could have.

I like you kid. Here in the Inazuka Clan we have a way of finding partners, and it ain't by just picking and grabbing it's about connection and bonding. And that's something I don't find in many people, especially in a kid.

She looked back at me, before just grinning and handing me some keys and like that she was gone walking back through the maze of kennels.

I tossed the key's in my hands, and I turned back to watch the dog that had now perked up it's head and watched me in curiosity. Just as I was not moment's ago. I pushed the key into the lock, watching the pup's curiosity turn to a little bit into confusion.

I turned the knob, watching him as he did me. And I stepped in, it wasn't just one step into a kennel it was one step into his domain and his home. And for that I felt myself get nervous, but my strong flare of interest knocked me back into steadily watching the pup ,it's eye's now full of realization.

It wasn't just me that felt this instant feeling of being drawn together, but I was more willing than him too see where it would go. He though wasn't, it seemed things like this made him hesitant to trust and let someone in. It was if someone had crushed him and he wouldn't allow anyone to get to close and get the chance to do it the second time.

A low growl became apparent with my next move, I watched him and I saw something. Maybe it was nothing but it seemed to be something, it was longing and sadness and it felt like it I was the key to break that chain that rusted on his heart. I wouldn't be the one to let him down.

I knelt down and inched closer and closer letting him warm up to me, to let him get used to how close I was getting and to let him know I wasn't going to give up like the others. Let me in. Let me be apart of your life, let you be in mine. I thought pleading in my mind. Let me in.

I reached out my hand ignoring the now snarling pup, it's canine's sharp for his young age his furry burning bright with youth. ( Wow that sounds something Guy would say ) It was quick as lightning, faster than fast or maybe it was just me mesmerized by his eye's. They just kept leading me in, farther and farther aching for me to help him, to save him from the loneliness inside.

The bite was worse then his bark, I'll admit but it wasn't me who hurt the most it was him as he watched the pain he inflicted in me. My blood fell in streams but he didn't let go, he bite harder hoping for me to give up and meet his expectations in never trusting.

I wasn't gonna give in, hell no. I was gonna prove him wrong.

My name's Kira. I said speaking softly.

I don't know why but I felt something in myself be drawn to you. This sounded crazy when you say it out loud but a understanding look came across his face and his jaw lessened but still kept firm.

If you let me, will you be willing to become part of my life as I will be to you? Will you let me love you, care for you and become family with you? Will you let me in? I asked louder this time as I stared steadily into his green eye's.

The look of complete shock had his jaw releasing my hand and he looked almost fragile in this second. His sharp teeth, and calculating eye's with his spiky fur became softer and more breakable as his defenses fell. He let me in? I thought surprised but it brought me somewhere closer to him and it felt so uncontrollable and wild with the flame that burned through both our eye's.

I lifted my bloody hand in the air and before I really knew what I was doing I patted him warmly on the head.

I promise with this oath of blood, well be together as long as our lives last and I'll never leave you.

Let us be partner's, and family let us be friends. I said at last.

The sound of clapping came in like rolling thunder, and I turned around startled. It was Tsume but this time another was with her.

If I didn't know, I would have thought you to be an Inazuka Kira. You've gained my respect. She said grinning as she was meet with two surprised looks. One was from me myself and the other was the pup.

He's all yours. She stated holding up a white dog collar.

You gotta name for him or what? She asked grinning harder in amusement.

Huh oh yah, It's gonna be **_Hiro_**_ . _

_Hiro_? She said surprised before breaking into a smile.

I like it. She stated with pride watching as both me and the pup _Hiro_ stared once again into our eye's.

~~~~NEXT TWO WEEKS ~~~~~

The bed was warm, the blankets fluffy, and the room was silent. Who in their right minds would want to leave such a heaven as this?

Oh yeah, that would be me.

A frightening looking monster sat up in bed, and equally annoyed black pup followed. They sat quietly before turning to each other.

Yawn, Good morning Hiro.

The pup Hiro who was unable to speak..yet barked in content at his name being called.

After being together for two weeks, me and Hiro got along better than My father thought was possible it seemed he expected something like Kakashi's situation with his pug Paku.

As to be expected my dad thought it would be a good idea for one of his wolves to help my wolf in his training with Paku being the only dog in the wolf group. And that worked fine, though it was a little tough to get Hiro to work together with them but he finally did. And that made me proud of him.

His appearance changed with some accessory that we bought together for him. It seemed my Wolf hiro's eye's unnerved some dogs and people alike and so with his request well whine, I bought him white bandages that I wrapped around his gorgeous green eye's making him look blind but if he wanted them then that was fine with me.

Right now I'm 6 years old and it will soon be the start of the academy, the place where all beginning Ninja go to get started and it was gonna be the place where my skills will surpass most. Most was because I figured out my left eye had a blood limit and the others was the skill to kill and I had gained more than just the blood limit I gained experience and knowledge in how to do things before I even knew what they were. I wore weights that had atleast totally up to about 2,000 pounds, which my body becoming my durable was able to withstand and had no damaging effect to my body.

Odd as it was, it would come in handy when facing the enemys that was sure to come so no I wasn't gonna question where I got them or how I was gonna make the most of them. And even with all that it didn't mean I could slack off, I still needed practical training which I did everyday with my brother and father and pup.

So in my opinion I still had along way to go before I could even think about taking out Danzo or an enemy.

It was gonna take me getting stronger and wiser to defeat and change the future,

It was gonna take me to the level I thought never was possible.

_**Anbu?**_

Author/ writer

I'm so happy I finally got out of my writers block some and came up with this chapter, the next is gonna be the start of the Academy and meeting of friends not to mention the start of a career that isn't far off for our young hero.

Sincerely, Geminine


	3. Chapter 3

**The Path of A Ninja!**

My family probably looks really crazy, who can blame them? We've got my father the famous "White Fang" then theirs my brother the genius prodigy of this generation and then we have me. Well you could probably tell that I copied the look of black rock shooter, but it won't matter they don't even have a clue what or who that is. So why not. :D

My father thought it would be nice to walk us to the academy today, after all it is my first day. I looked over at my brother but he looked pretty bored but was definitely happy that dad was walking us to the academy. Hiro trotted softly by my side, though many times my father tried to convenience me that I wasn't allowed to bring Hiro I just retorted with "if the inazuka can then so can I'. He just sighed and continued or walk.

Hey, Dad?

My father turned and looked down at me while i gave him my best serious face.

Why can't I have my sword? I asked.

He sweat dropped. Cause Kira you would start using it on your teachers so you could get your way.

And whats wrong with that? It's their fault if they can't defend themselves from a six year old girl. I said rolling my eye's.

Yes, well your more advanced then many at the academy. He would know after all he was the one who had training sessions with her. He wouldn't be surprised if she could beat Kakashi and a couple of jounin to.

I stopped bringing up the sword thing, I already knew he wouldn't have allowed me to bring it but that didn't mean I couldn't bring something else. It just so happened to be two pistols that I had come to convenience and buy from a black smith. And you may ask how a six year old done such a thing, well thats something you won't want to know.

My father stopped as we stood in front of the now crowded academy, with screaming children and proud families I recalled the most impressionable quote I had finally understood.

_The path of a shinobi is one most never want and those who do find out why._

_For Many will Lose Their Lives._

_And many will betray Gods love by killing those who wish to hurt their home._

_It is those who truly find all that they have lost and all that they have gained. _

OK, this is boring. I thought sinking in my seat. How the hell am I supposed to survive this _Blasted Place_! I thought frustrated as I threw my hands up in complete and utter defeat.

_**Kira! **_

My head snapped away from the ceiling I looked at while scowling at Kami-sama who surely thought this was funny and was surly Laughing his ass off at me. My eye's blinked twice as I stared at the pissed teacher who stood in front of the chalk board narrowing his eye's at me.

Great the teacher already hates me, that's really too bad I was hoping to piss him off with something cool but this will have to do I guess. I thought sighing.

Hi, Sensei? I asked bored while I studied the man's posture, tone, voice, and weapons. I grinned this guy looks like he's High Chunin, definitely going to be fun to mess with.

Pay Attention! This isn't a game. He snarled.

Well ain't that a little rough dude? I thought scowling at the shinobi. I mean I know where in a time of war and all but come on?

Hiro didn't seem to like the shinobi snapping at me as he got up and growled like a crazed wild beast, adding to the effect he curled his lips up revealing his sharp canines and snapped twice.

The shinobi uncontrollable flinched at Hiro, noticing my smug look he just huffed and turned back to teaching. My classmates Noticeably staring at me, even though some tried to be sneaking I noticed their sneers and their looks. It wasn't too be unexpected though, My father Sakumo was still not a liked name after the whole meeting with the council and his suspension. I was proud of my father, he saved his comrade and did what he felt was right. How the hell could I be anything else but proud, though others thought different it didn't weaken my love for my father or love for the village.

As you could have guessed, i've stopped my father from commiting suicide which is _Great_ since I now know that I can and it doesen't seem to make a giant change to the story. Now I just gotta save Kushina and Minato, but thats gonna be hard since i'll probably be a Genin by then. That mean's I have to get out of here sooner, though I would have even if I didn't have to save them. Like, this is Boring.

I patted Hiro's head making him settle down as he went back to laying on the floor.

I folded my hands on my desk and rested my head in my arms, Now how was I supposed to

get out of here?

Farther away in the Hokage tower sarutobi sat smoking on his pipe while watching the new incoming academy students with anouther figure watching with a calculating eye.

Kakashi looks promising. Sarutobi said speaking at last.

The figure though just nodded in agreement and continued to study the class the crystal ball

showed.

The figure lifted a gloved black finger to the crystal ball pointing.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow but glanced to where the figure was pointing too and he was

surprised to say the least.

He quickly turned back giving his best impression of a gaping fish which

rarely ever and I mean ever happens.

Kira? Asked the breathless Hokage.

She has more talent, and will become a great Kunochi. The figure stated finally speaking.

But to train her to be in the Anbu? Sarutobi stated with a scowl, even if they were in war he didn't like the thought of placing a child In the anbu to be trained as a seasoned

emotionless killer.

The figure shook his head in understanding, he didn't like the idea either but it

needed to be done. They were short on anbu and it was an important issue

that needed to be solved and the younger one was placed in training to become

an anbu the better the shonobi or kunochi in this case would be. Kakashi was going to be a great one but he was to old and wouldn't take to be emotionless and putting a fade masked expression as easily as a younge mind was. And that was where Kira came into play, with her natural instincts and promising Talent she would become a great Anbu and future

Jounin for the village.

The hokage gave a tired sigh before racking his fingers through his balding hair.

Sarutobi looked at his old friend and General Head Anbu Captain. His friend was right no matter what he could try and give him some sort of lecture in allowing the girl to just continue her innocent and peaceful life for as long as it lasted but he knew it would come to be a good asset in this horrible war. No matter how awful and disgusting that sounded it was true they needed her and it was something that could be that final push they need to end this war.

So with a reluctant and heart wrenching nod of his head, it was decided.

The now identified lone Anbu figure gave a quick nod and drifeted into the shawdows of the walls and left as a replacing Anbu came in to fill his absence.

What have I done. Sarutobi thought sadly.

The bell finally wrong for Lunch and it was truly welcomed by Kira as she pulled the window open and leapt in a blur to a distant tree that was rather large and tall compared to the others, Hiro followed without a whine or hesitation.

Kira and Hiro landed softly, as she sat lazily on the tree branch and Hiro just went back to laying down on the oversized branch. While kira swarmed with thoughts.

I could see if I could skip a couple of years, I've seen it happen with some other characters in the Manga and Anime so it definitely could be a possibility and the next option would be doing something rash to get noticed by some Jounin or the Hokage so I could just rise in ranks like that. It would be way better than just sitting in class being lectured about stuff you already know.

Kira sighed before placing her hands behind her head and closed her eye's in an attempt to sleep, while it was hard after all the tree was located around a bunch of loud and noisy kids.

But she managed as she Unknowingly was being watched by two blank onyx eye's.

Author/ Writer

I'm having loads of fun writing this and comments are always welcomed so please do. I'm having trouble with deciding the lost interest and stuff so give me some idea's i'm going blank with characters and such. Please continue to read and tell me if i'm getting off topic to much anyway Thanks. :D

sincerely, Geminine


	4. Chapter 4

_The battle of will_

Oh, you could call it the battle of will alright. I groaned between my teeth in a hushed tone of annoyance.

Man! What I'd give for an Ipod! I whimpered as I tried to drown out the lecture of a life time by you guessed it. Hyusuke, the most determined teacher here that wants me kicked out of the academy personally. I snorted not like I'd ever give him the chance too.

It's been a week though! Only one week and I'm already the target of some deranged and obsessive teacher. What did I expect I did sabotage him anyway I could.

The man just kept talking and talking, Blah, Blah, BLAH! I must have been seen cause of course he shouted my name across the room getting the attention of not only my classmates but the jounin who happened to stop by.

_'You have something to say __Kira?"_

Clever old man but it won't be enough to get me kicked out, your gonna have to step it up. I thought grinning like shark which notably scared my class stiff.

Nope. I said popping the p. I've actually was just going to mention that you spelled "Ravaged" wrong.

Hyusuke of course was a teacher and didn't believe me before before the laugh of some students pointed out his mistake. He fixed it I'll tell yeah but not without sneering in my direction while he did it, but that was fine.

Hyusuke finally acknowledging the jounin that stood in the door way turned and gave him one of his professional smiles.

What may I do for you?

The question was simple, not asking a lot but did ask for some details which was to be expected by this pig like teacher. He was used to getting just enough information and with that he always used for his advantage but like all rivals I'd have to give him credit for his resourcefulness.

Well actually I'm gonna need to borrow Kira Hatake for awhile the Hokage wishes to see her. The jounin replied while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

The sudden eyebrow raise from Hyusuke made me feel annoyed by this man even more but ignoring that I grabbed my bag and started my way down from the back of the classroom while Hiro again trotted softly by my side, though more friendly now he was still one ferocious wolf nin. And I'll always feel sorry for the shinobi that has to face one pissed off Hiro.

I brushed off the stares and comments from my classmates that poorly whispered secretly, and walked past the triumphant smirking Hyusuke and followed behind the Jounin that came to personally get me.

And whats this with the hokage wanting to see me? I thought watching the jounin's posture and walking pattern. It's not like I've done anything that would make him want to personally see me, it'd make things easier if I actually new the old man better but I don't only having met him a couple of times during my short six years of life so I can't get a good read in his motives. Putting away the info I got from the jounin in front of me , I glanced around casually waving at a few friendly faces while ignoring the annoyed faces of others.

The village is slowly getting over my dad's failed mission but some still like to hold onto that angry and hate for some reason. Don't really ask me but they just do.

We walked through the front door of the hokage buliding, the jounin waving at the chunin sitting at the front desk and so on and on.

The guy has a lot of friends if I do say so myself. The jounin walked past the alerted secretary while I shrugged her off and continued on our way through to the hokage's office. I already got used to sensing the anbu, so it wasn't a big shocker to find one in standing in front of the old man's desk and some others surrounding the building. Though it does have some holes in it's security, not that I'm gonna tell them just yet.

The Jounin waved and quickly left, while I stood in watching the masked anbu stare at me from behind his mask and the hokage who looked steadily at me.

What ever this is about. I thought grimly. It doesn't seem to be a small joke or something as petty as annoying the hell out of your teacher.

Hiro was tense at while the anbu man continued to stare at me, the rolls of killing intent having effected Hiro but not kira. She was calm and settled, she stood calmly and watched the two very casually. She was used to such level and beyond, she had trained harder than most thought and this small level was never going to scare or unnerve her. After all a ninja most always keep calm and poise.

The man behind the mask was undoubtly impressed the girl had neither flinched nor lost her cool. She was calm and calculating in this situation, she seemed more curious than afraid. Though her Wolf could use some work in that department he thought after seeing her partner tense at the killing intent he had released purposely. She would be the perfect candidate. By candidate he meant another student he had chosen along with the girl kira herself . He hoped the two would become the most skilled pair in future when their training would be finished.

Kira continued to watch the anbu, she had already figured out what the point was in releasing the killing intent but the man seemed to be waiting for something but what? Just as she thought this the hokage's door opened revealing a very goofy looking black haired Uchiha boy. One in which Kira had already heard plenty about and new from the manga. It was Shusui Uchiha , the boy who would be murdered by his cousin Itachi. Somthing was wrong though. She thought examining and noticing his habits and posture. While her faced scrunched up in thought she didn't notice the light blush coming from shusui himself. Her face shot up in sudden surprise. This wasn't supposed to happen! She thought critically.

He wasn't supposed to be born yet.

Good now that your here shusui we can begin. The hokage said speaking finally while puffing out smoke from his pipe.

The said shusui just came forward quickly standing beside me in front of his desk.

The two of you will be placed in a new training without your classmates. The hokage stated watching shusui and then flicked over to me, his black onyx eye's watching for any slight weakness that he could spot. Seemingly finding none he went back to explaining about that cryptic message he had stated with finality.

Anbu Captain Falcon here, has chosen you both for you unique talents and potential. And have chosen to put you in the Anbu training program.

A feral grin sprouted on the young kira's face, almost splitting her face in some unmanageable way.

How long does the training program usually take for new Anbu? Kira asked watching the calculating eye of the hokage as he watched this new behavior.

Three years the latest, one and a half is about the earliest. The hokage stated watching the feral grin revert back into the emotionless facade that usually situated itself on.

I'll finish it in one year tops. Kira stated watching the look she received from both the hokage and Shusui but felt the pleased look or feeling having not being able to see the face of the anbu.

The anbu felt the steal in those words, the resolve and he felt pleased in his choice's of the two. Shusui was riled up in doing just that, and the girl looked equally fired up.

The hokage notably sighed a long and tired one while he ran his fingers through his hair.

Good to here you both are taking this seriously. Training starts tomorrow meet at six O'clock sharp at training ground Zero.

Author/Writer

The hellish training starts next time! * Geminine states while fist pumping in the air*

Please continue to comment and read my work! Give me ideas and suggestions and I'll always respond back :D.

Sinercely, Geminine


	5. Chapter 5

The Bumps and Bruises

_**Notice!**_

_**Kira rules you damn uchihas! **__**~~~ Means their talking out loud :D**_

_"~Early this morning~"_

_Hiro and I are like family, so it isn't a big surprise that we sleep together. Well I suppose that's just us. Like always my door opened, but it wasn't who I expected. It was none other than a dolled up Barbie girl. _

_"KWAHHHHHHHH!__ " She screamed. _

_The so called screaming Barbie ran down the stairs before slamming another door, most likely the front door but who's caring? She could jump out the second story window and I wouldn't have cared. Hiro being a really deep sleepier popped his head out of the covers, looked around for a few minutes before covering himself back up._

_No that woman was not my mother nor my dad's girlfriend, that was most likely Jiraya's so called "friend" who stayed the night here or something. And even though I came from another world and I was reborn and that I do know the future it wasn't enough to save my mother. She had died just like last time, from a disease that crept up on her. _

_Kakashi this time opened my bedroom door, while having his mask on he eye smiled though I can still brag about having seen his face that eye smile really does give a creepy look to it. _

_"____Better get up. Dad's heading up here with a bucket of water__"__. He said while slipping back out of the room._

_I jumped from my bed like a wild animal who was spooked while I did some simple logic._

_Dad+Water=Danger; Avoid at all cost. _

_Hiro seemed to understand and jumped from the bed and began to stretch and pop his spine, while I franticly grabbed my clothes and changed to get ready for the day. Slipping my black rock jacket on, I walked tiredly to my bedroom door. I halted though, from the corner of my vision I saw something that was rather interesting to me. After all I never really bothered to look in the mirror and study my new self. I turned and watched with amusement as the mirror me copied exactly, though I was definitely surprised on how I actually looked. _

_My hair was down and was layered after I cut it with a pair of scissors to which I couldn't come up with any other hairstyle that would look good with this look. Unlike my Sandy brown hair and my normal brown eye's I was welcomed to the sight of silver straight hair and honey blue eyes. In some ways I wasn't surprised after all my family did have a gene for silver/white hair. Nor was I surprised that I got my mother's eye's, it was the fact that I think __"I looked Pretty?__ "_

_Damn, I never thought I'd ever say that. I thought while I formed the word with my mouth. My hair went down to my back which my hair back in my last life never could grow that long so I was happy. My hair naturally used to get in knots and became messy during my sleep, but this time it was smooth and knot free__; it came down to my butt. I gave myself a few more moments to check myself out. Wow, that __sounded werid but whatever at least I didn't say it outloud I thought while I shrugged and walked out my bedroom door. _

_Not surprised to see the white haired Woman Pervert looking well... Rather beaten. Already knowing what happened I didn't bother asking "what happened to you?" and just went into the kitchen to make some breakfast before I go meet Shusui. _

_We had planned yesterday to meet up so we could walk to the training grounds together. I grabbed some egg's and toast while I popped it into the toaster and then started to scramble the egg's in the a bowl I poured it onto the warming pan. I then went to the rice cooker checking on the rice and then raced back to make sure the egg's didn't burn. _

_I set down bowl with scrambled eggs and cheese with a side of toast and orange juice watching the sulking pervert mutter under his breath about "woman and the worlds unfair and such". I raised and eyebrow at his stupidity before just continuing on with my breakfast. _

_So what are you up to this morning? __ Sakumo/father asked walking in with his own breakfast which was similar to my own. _

___Training with a friend. __ I said simply talking a drink from my orange juice._

_Oh? Who's this friend? __ He asked now smirking at me from across the table. _

___To be exact his name's Shusui Uchiha. __I stated unfazed by my fathers paleing face and the dropping of the fork from my brother who just came into the room with his breakfast._

_A -a b-boy? F-friend? __ My father asked stuttering._

___A Boy yes, a friend a maybe. A boyfriend definite no. __ I stated holding my arms in a an x remark._

_Both my father and brother gave each other looks before I just sighed and rolled my eye's at their stupidity. They've been like this since mom died, I guess that was too be expected after all I am the youngest and a girl._

_I waved a quick goodbye before shutting the door behind me. I breathed in a heavy sigh before heading to the uchiha compound. Shusui is just like the manga described him to be, Funny, friendly and not __really giving a shit about how his family thinks of him. After all he is really different from those stiff boards of family._

___Oi, Kira! _

_I looked up watching the waving and smiling goof ball who was none other than shusui._

___Finally let's go before were late. __ I said while continuing my walk towards the training ground while shusui came running up along side me._

___~~~ Time skip~~~~_

___This might be tougher than I thought__. I stated to Shusui who was handcuffed to me. Weird? That's exactly one way to describe it. Why? Well because they said it would be a good training exercise if we were handcuffed together while we run up a wall that gives dangerous surprises. For example._

_~~Flash Back~~~_

_ This is going to be a walk in the park. I thought smirking. I focused chakra in my feet before starting up the wall. Like I thought it was way too easy. There was only grinding of stone for a warning, the smooth cement surface spiked into deadly weapons! I leapt to the side connecting to the wall once again. Spoke too soon. I thought crying chibi like with tears ._

_~~~~~Flash Back end~~~~_

_I don't ever remembering seeing such brutal contraptions in the manga or anime, some sick bastard probably is enjoying this. _

_It took us awhile but we finaly got to the top of the wall, dogging flame's, kuna, shuriken, hell even bomb tags were thrown at us. What were they trying to do kill us? I thought panting as I lowered myself into a seating postion._

___No time for resting we still got more training to get done!__ A anbu dressed man shouted. _

_I tried boreing holes into the man's head but that seemed like a futile effort after all he is an anbu member, they aren't just for show. _

___I had a feeling this is gonna be one hell of a year. _

___And who the hell came up with this training?_

___Author/writer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

___So i'm really sorry about making it confusing to read, I ended up rushing and not checking so i've tried to make it easier please do tell me if it still needs more so I can fix it. And thanks for reading and commenting._

___Sincerely, Geminine _


	6. Chapter 6

_SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPETER,_

_BUT I WANT TO MENTION THE AGES OF BOTH KIRA AND KAKASHI._

_Kakashi Is age 12 and Kira is age 9 _

_I also want to mention the next chapter is sure to be longer and thanks again for commenting it tells me if I'm doing it right or just making a fool out of myself._

_Sincerely, Geminine_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notice!**_

_Kira rules you damn uchiha!_ = _Means someone talking_

_Kira = age 9 Kakashi = age 12_

_(__sorry for not mentioning this earlier and I'm sorry to those who kept asking cause I've been blundering a lot lately with grammar and talking quotes and stuff like that so I hope this helps.) _

* * *

_You really think this will work?_ I asked as I watched the frantic Shusui go ripping clothes out his closet.

_Yeah, Of course it will._ He said still continuing to destroy his already messed up room.

_Yeah, but your forgetting something important stupid. Our teachers a jounin!_

_And what the hell are you looking for?_ I snapped finally getting annoyed by the still panicking uchiha.

_I-I lost my head band ok._ He stated while childishly puffing his cheeks out and folding his arms.

And here comes kira's face palm.

You see, this is why I'm never allowing you to carry anything important. I huffed while sweat dropping at the Shusui's face.

It was like watching a chibi Shusui crying tears like a waterfall.

_W-Will you help me find it?_ He asked with those damn puppy eyes.

Kira's eye twitched as the puppy eyes continued to grow bigger and more innocent.

Heavily sighing, Kira gave a reluctant nod of the head.

_Yatta!_ Screamed a fist pumping Shusui.

_Your seriously a pain in the ass, you know that right?_

It might have just been me, but…. Hiro was constantly growling at shusui who was happily bouncing in his step. Truthfully this started right after shusui found his headband and something tells me Hiro got the full brunt of whatever he found which could have been anything in that dump of a room.

Shusui hummed as he sprung in each step, his headband in place of his forehead. Me I was busy keeping Hiro from attacking the idiot while ignoring the boring glares of Fan girls.

Shusui with the looks of the uchiha was the next target for these love sick puppies. My brother has them I knew that after one of them came up to me during lunch and started to insult me and my mother. It seemed she didn't know I was his sister and got jealous from all the time I spent with him but insulting my mother now the girl was going to pay.

Let's just say she ended up looking like a raccoon after I was done with her.

_Good luck._ I stated while I continued to walk and ignored the confused shusui who had halted in his happy springy walk.

_Huh? Why would I need luck? _ He asked as he puffed out his chest to make him seem stronger.

_Fan girls._ It must have been comical to see his face after I said that, he probably looked white as sheet and started to get clammy.

Yes, fan girls happened to be the one weakness for every future prodigy and good looking kid. So it sucks to be him.

Hiro snorted at him while we continued our way to the Academy. Today was the day everything either turned to shit or went for the best.

I had my doubts but I suspected that the Hokage had something planned.

* * *

_Kakashi Pov~_

Where the hell did she go? Kakashi was his regular quite self but everyone could see that something was bugging the prodigy and safely avoided him which he was glad of, but the idiot of all idiots didn't get the clue.   


I'm totally going to wipe the floor with you today Teme! Proclaimed the idiot who stood on top of his desk and pointed comically down at him.

This happened every day so the whole class was used to it, the Baka in Kakashi's opinion was named Obito Uchiha the loud mouth and dead last of the class. The two had some rivalry going on between them but Kakashi didn't understand why this idiot would never give up and come back the next day to get his ass kicked.

Kakashi though didn't have time for this, not today anyway. His sister Kira had disappeared early this morning and without even saying goodbye or where she was going. Kakashi never liked to admit it but he was very protective of his younger sister, he didn't like it when she 'd disappear and then return to the house looking like she got mauled by Raging Bulls nor did he like the idea of the boy Shusui spending time with his sister, at all! He had spent every waking minute glaring and beating guys up who tried to get close to her, hell he even tired talking out her fan club but sadly they just grew back and with even more obsessive bastards.

So Kakashi glared his rage at the idiot who still stood on top of his desk and was about to respond to the smirking idiot when the class went deadly quiet.

_Damn you shusui! I'm never letting you use Hiro again when you lose your shit!_

_Aw, don't say that! Aren't dogs supposed to be good at tracking and stuff? Just think of it as extra training._

The class listened to the snapping of jaws when a scream erupted outside the door.

_He's a wolf you asshole!_

The door shot open, a wolf stepped in backwards dragging the bitten and foaming boy by the back of the boy's collar.

Kakashi's eye's shot open, that wasn't just any wolf that was Hiro!

Not a second sooner Kira stormed in, gaining the attention of just not the class but her fan boy club president. Kakashi didn't understand it though? Kira was nine damn it!

He'd be damned if he let him touch his sister.

Kira his sister was undoubtly beautiful, hell more like drop dead gorgeous. She had their mother's looks, and it always made him smile when they played around. It always reminded him of the day his mother came home with his sister in her arms. It was a moment he always liked to revisit.

Kira had long silver hair that reached to her butt; it was black at the roots and then went down in pure silver. Her lips were full and pink her eyes beautiful with the blue sky bound color and speckles of honey gold. Her outfit a little bit too revealing for his father and him so they convinced her to at least zip up her long black coat that covered her stomach and everything up. It came down in a splitting cross road showing off her black shorts and her long legs. She wore heeled long boots that went up to her knees.

In all she was stunning in her Kunoichi outfit, and that made it all the harder to beat the raging harmonies of guys.

* * *

_Back in the hokage's office_

The jounin were trying their hardest not laugh at what they had just seen. They were expecting to see nervous and soon to be seasoned shinobi and Kunoichi not a foaming boy who was attacked by said dog and dragged by it too.

Sarutobi only smirked watching as the crystal ball on his desk continued to survey the scene. He had suspected to see such actions from his two most loyal anbu. Though they got different jobs then the regular anbu, they had both gained the title of S-Rank in the bingo book in all villages and country. And just as it says you better believe the writing under their page "Flee on site do not engage".

Minato and hopeful nominee in becoming the next hokage just had to ask.

_Who are those two?_ He asked while continuing to chuckle.

Sarutobi had considered telling the truth to minato about those two and their true ranking so they could become a team. He thought they would be just perfect together and minato would have a blast teaching them new stuff. But it wasn't time just yet to reveal their secret, it was more than he hoped but the two appearances of the "Silhouette" and "Shadow" had calmed the raging war and there were signs of a truce under way.

The two could possibly be the icing on the cake in this brutal war and it has become a blessing to the hokage seeing as the war might end. Children as young as 12 wouldn't be thrown into war anymore, Ninja's wouldn't be killing each other while ravishing the land in blood and body's.

Sarutobi was so close to the peace he wished for it made him rather contemplative in revealing of their little secret, but it needed to be done. For kami knows how blazing mad Sakumo will be once he knows his daughter is an anbu member he'll deal with it later but for now he'll enjoy the time he has before he's hounded on by the council.

_That's Kira Hatake and Shusui Uchiha, those two were the only one's able to graduate early with their skills. _ He said while puffing in on his pipe.

_Never thought I'd see the day a Hatake and Uchiha are friends._ A woman jounin with Black hair stated while she continued to watch the two in the crystal ball.

_Yes, those two work very well together their group skills are truly something to be marveled at. _Sarutobi said while watching the curious looks of the other jounin that watched the crystal ball in interest.

_Who's going to be their Sensei?_ A male Jounin asked finally, after seeing the two and their interactions with one another.

_Since theirs an odd number their going to be put in a two man cell with Yoshikawa as their jounin teacher._ He watched as the jounin teachers nodded in understanding, Yoshikawa had just retired being in anbu after the shortage of Jounin in the village. He was also a much liked man and was respected for his skill.

Unknown to them is that Sarutobi had other motives for having Yoshikawa teach them, he was the only one besides himself and the head anbu captain too know of the two young anbu members. With Yoshikawa's help he would help them with their form in anbu and allow the two too continue on in their duty in the anbu ranks.

This would help keep the secret from coming out yet, but it would only last for a little while before the jig was up.

_Kira's Pov :D Yeah._

I felt my skin crawl, it reminded me of those times when you find some random kid staring at you weirdly and it just gave you the chilly willy s.

I paused in her roaring rampage at what shusui had done to Hiro and turned while I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. Not only have I made a scene but i'm also being glared at by my brother. Wonder what made him so mad? I thought while sweat dropping.

_Shusui!_ A voice yelled spooking the half dead foaming boy on the ground to leap to his feet and swat the foam away from his mouth and looked around expectantly around for the voice that had called his name.

From the look on his face I concluded he seemed to recognize the voice, while I looked around trying to identify the unkown person for my own amusement.

A black haired boy in orange lined clothes and dark blue came bounding over to shusui who grinned broadly at the springy weirdo.

If I hadn't known Shusui I wouldn't have guessed the two to be related, but the way those two are I wasn't surpirsed to see the uchiha symbol on the boys back.

He was 12 definetly since he is in the graduating class and me and shusui are the only nine year olds to graduate this year with the 12 year old graduation class.

I would have said some snapping comment when they gripped each other by the shoulder and started comically crying like long lost friends but I was dragged away by none other than my still fuming brother.

You'd have to have been an idiot to not notice him being noticeably disturbed and worried after all he wasn't the only one who could pull the silent and emotionless facade. I'm an anbu member it's to be expected after all I can't be crying and shouting when I feel like it.

So being an expert in it I could see his flaws in his mask but it was a good try.

I sat next to my brother while he just gave me a look that said "were talking about this later" . Hiro wasn't really bugged by kakashi's attitude and just setteled down behind my chair. I glanced at the shusui and that other black haired uchiha though this time they weren't crying they still seemed to make a fool out of themselves while they giggled like gossiping girls and glanced at us every few moments.

The class settled down considerably after the door shot open with a grinning chunin teacher came in and started to do introductions and stuff.

_Today you graduate and become offical ninja! _

The cheers of the class notibly awoken some of the kids out of their tiredness as they began to cheer and celebrate.

_So let's not waste time and get to assining teams and jounins!_

The class was considerably disciplined as they quieted down and listened for their names without a random interruption from one kid.

_Team 2, Shusui Uchiha and Kira Hatake you'll be a two man cell since we have odd numbers your jounin's name is Yoshikawa sono._

My brother glared at the back of shusui's head but I ignored that I was just smirking.

That damn old man had thought about their little secret. And it was no surprise to her that he wanted to keep it a secret, I was glad too. If my family knew hell would be unleashed and I preferred my freedom.

I wonder I thought with an crazed face splitting smile on my face.

"_Let's see how the snake teme fare's with silhouette ."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Anbu to Anbu **_

_**Notice! **_

_**Kira's rules you damn Uchiha! Means their taking.**_

_My short lived crazy joy from imagining myself kicking Orchimaru's Ass was knocked off my face when jounin started to come walking through the door and line up in front of the class._

_Blonde spiky hair, blue eye's and contagious smile. Yep, that's naruto's father alright._

_I thought as I hummed happily. If I was right then he would be about 18 now I think?_

_My humming didn't go unnoticed, my brother gave a me a funny look while I continued to be miss sunshine in my good mood._

_Mianto was someone to be admired for his beliefs not to mention he was a really cool guy with his legendary name 'The yellow Flash" not that my name doesn't have a legend running like a wild fire through the country's. But who am I kidding, the guy made a time and space jutsu with his Hirashin! Yep, kushina truly got one hunk of a guy._

_Team Two, Kira Hatake and Shusui Uchiha come this way. A mellow voice called from the front of the room._

_I found myself looking around for the voice before I eyed a brown haired man in his twenty's . He had strange scars running down his cheek underneath each eye that strangely looked like tears. _

_This was Yoshikawa? The anbu member who was told our secret? _

_I shrugged before scooting out of my chair and walked down with Hiro padding softly by me. He watched hunched and tensed as if ready for an attack, seemingly making most of the jounin's nervous and the chunin teacher._

_I noticed and turned to look down at hiro who like always had his eye's wrapped closed by white bandages and his new leaf headband tied around his neck above his collar._

_Oi, Hiro. I called down to him as he looked up relaxing some._

_Your making everyone nervous. _

_He stayed still, keeping his attention on me while everyone held his or her breath._

_A slight twitch of his right ear had me looking back at the still seating student's. _

_I stomped back up before standing before a boy with black hair and that smug attitude._

_What's up with your mutt. He spat while smirking smugly. Don't worry he'll probably be killed soon enough. _

_Before anyone blinked, my hand snatched his front shirt lifting him up from his chair and with a crazed look I released some killing intent directly upon him._

_Mommy never teach you about keeping your mouth shut? I asked with a crazed voice while I pried out a bag from the kid's hand. I didn't have to glance at it too know what it was. It looked like a green paste mashed into a bag, the stuff stunk and got dog's and animals sick from the smell._

_I let the kid fall to his ass on the floor before marching back down the steps where hiro waited patiently after I left the shaking kid who looked like he was ready to pee himself._

_The bag in my hand puffed in flames, easily destroying the sickening bag of paste._

_Better? I asked hiro who looked more relaxed._

_Thanks the smell was killing me. Hiro replied._

_I looked up once again smiling but I was seeing more than spooked faces from my classmates I was receiving shocked faces from the chunin and jouinin's also ._

_He can talk ? Minato asked bewildered watching Hiro as the dog shifted on his paws._

_I nodded dumbly before just smiling._

_He does but he doesn't like to talk much. I saw while scratching the back of my head and grinned._

_After that things went smoothly, shusui chuckling when he came down gave me a big pat on the back before we walked out with our sensei._

_Their wasn't a doubt that we were headed to the hokage's office so me and hiro worked on our partner ship and did a little dance while walking their._

_I whistled a little tune while we timed ourselves, I'd step back and hiro would do the same, then I 'd do a pattern of steps while walking forward and he'd do it again and before long we were moving in sink while both Yoshikawa and Shusui watched In amusement._

_The hokage building was as busy as usually with ninja's rushing around doing paper work and others ordering people around. It was like a big circus gone wrong but what could you expect war is going on and we've been fighting for at least over a 2 years now._

_And no matter what the hokage thinks I don't think that the war will end so easily, we have a few years probably before that happens. Without a miracle or something to end it soon, I've got a feeling well be fighting this for a while longer._

_Yoshikawa didn't say anything, probably how he is after working the anbu for some years. It did that to you, even shusui knew when to shut up and get serious. Being an anbu changed you in way's no one thought possible, even the anbu members don't even realize the big change that has effected their attitude's. _

_It wasn't long before we knocked on the hokage's doors when he heard a tired voice from the other side._

_Come on in. the voice said before the shifting of papers was heard from the other side._

_We walked through, shusui snapped to attention even myself grew emotionless in the small time we were knocking on his door to entering._

_Sarutobi's desk was piled in papers and he didn't look good while he puffed on his pipe._

_He quickly formed hand signs ensuring that the room silent seals were activated, making it nearly impossible for anyone to listen in unless your awesome at seal's you have no chance of breaking it._

_Sarutobi puffed once more before glancing at us._

_No one suspects anything? He asked while he glanced between the three of us._

_Hai, Hokage-sama no one suspects a thing. My voice was solid and firm with the flavor of no emotion. _

_He nodded his head in satisfaction before turning around in his chair to face us as his face grew serious in the span of seconds._

_Shiruetto ( shi-re-etto/ means silhouette) , Kage ( Ka-ge/ means shadow ) get your rest, your next active duty will be heading out to the field._

_The room was quit, we all knew what the field was. We were being sent to the front lines in the war, it seems that whatever happened was enough for the hokage to send two anbu members and most likely a group of jounin along to even the playing field. _

_Hai, Hokage- sama. Both me and shusui chorused together as we bowed in respect. _

_Then this meeting is over, come back in three days and I'll explain more for your mission._

_We exited not long after, both me and shusui gave each other a look before turning back to Yoshikawa who hasn't spoken a word through the entire thing._

_We switched like a light switch and changed out characters back to the innocent nine year old attitude. _

_It was nice to meet you Yoshikawa sensei though I don't know about you but it's getting late and I need to get home. I turned and waved to shusui who gave me a goofy smile while waving like an idiot, I gave Yoshikawa a final smile before heading over to the window and jumping. _

_We may have been a good distance from the ground and it definitely was a dangerous exit, but it didn't matter I needed this whipping whoosh of air to crash like hardened glass it was like the making sure I was still alive that I was real._

_It wasn't long before the click of my heels hitting the ground had me back in my own skin. It was just then that I realised how late it really was, the sky was darkening fast and the shops were lighting latterns and starting to close up._

_I sagged my shoulders. I'm so Late! I groaned._

* * *

_~AT Home~_

_You've got to be kidding me Oto-san! I shrieked while locking my bowl of rice in a death grip. _

_My father shook his head while he continued to eat, my brother though seemed to find it amusing that I was grounded for two weeks._

_I puffed my cheeks while I pouted about how unfair it was when I just got my day's off from being an Anbu. I narrowed my eye's at my bowl of rice, blaming it for my bad luck._

_Before my eye's lite up with an idea._

_But Oto-san i'm going to be doing d-rank missions from now on with my team. I stated smirking._

_He raised and eyebrow giving it some thought before pointing at me with his chop sticks._

_That's fine, your brother will come pick you up and if you aren't busy wait for him till he's done._

_I gave him a "what-the-fuck-look". I sputtered before whipping my head to look at the grinning kakashi who continued to happily munch on some Tonkatsu ( Japanese dish ). _

_And thats final Kira. Sakumo stated while sternly watching his daughter sputter once more before sulking and just stuff her mouth with some more rice. _

_I was so screwed. I groaned while I sunk in my seat._

_I took a shower before curling up in my bed, hiro already hogging half the bed. I glanced at the moon as it peaked through the break in my curtains I let the crisp sheets crinkle as I clutched them harder. If I was to die. I thought as I closed my heavy eye lids ._

_I nuzzeled my face into my pillow and I smiled, I loved my day's off. I could sleep in, laze around the house. It was perfect. I thought dreamily with content._

_My bed room door shot open, the the annoyed glare aiming at the back of my head didn't faze me as I feigned sleep. He probably had to go somewhere with his team today, that meant I had to tag along. Good luck with that. I snorted inwardly._

_I snoozed while I continued to snuggle into my pillow content on laying here for the rest of the day, I was so content I didn't notice arms pulling me from my bed. Pillow along with my neon green blanket also coming along I never even bothered to open my eye's and look before I drifted off again._

_It was the shouting that awoken me, I rolled over still clinging to my pillow. My hair tousled as I glared my devil eye's at the two noise boxes. A silver blur and a black blur was the only thing I could see and notice as a person._

_The two undoubtedly sweat dropped, I looked like a wild beast awoken from my peaceful sleep. I clenched my pillow close while my gleaming eye's peaked over from the side and my wild hair didn't help much. _

_Ohayo,Gozaimasu! ( means Good morning) A cheerful blur called while looking at his student's who currently were sweat dropping at the wrapped green caterpillar type shape where hands gripped a blue pillow and dangerously sharp gleaming eye's glared at the two._

_Minato gave a look of confusion to rin while she just shrugged also not following along with the whole situation._

_My sight must have gotten better cause I it definetly was my brother and that boy Obito though I can't say I recognize the girl in anyway. The blonde of course was minato but what the hell am I doing here and not in my bed?_

_I rolled out of my blanket, sitting up to meet the eye's of minato's whose glanced at kakashi and then back to me. I growled glaring at Kakashi._

_Why am I not in me bed? I asked in a sickly sweet voice._

_Knowing my brother better than the other three I noticed as he held in a shiver, while he nervously eye smiled behind his face mask._

_He was about to say something when Hiro came trotting out of the woods humming with content as he carried a rabbit within his teeth._

_I gave him an indifferent look before snorting._

_Glad your having fun. I said drawing out the word fun._

_Hiro didn't mind me as he dropped down and started to happily munch on the poor rabbit he had killed in the woods._

_I rolled back up in my cocoon snuggling into my pillow once more before snoozing. _

_Author/ writer_

_So school's been keeping me busy and I haven't had time to write or update anything.:( so this weekend I've set a goal to update both my stories more than once to keep up with my followers and readers. Hope you liked this chapter and remember give me feed back and tell me how I'm doing, it's always appreciated. ;D I'm also hopping to start a new story sometime this week so check it out sometime,when I post it.. It's going to be called "A lie to live" with prince of tennis and my OC Noah Michaelis. _

_Sincerely, Geminine_


End file.
